Love Is A Bang
by agatsuma-koti
Summary: DeiSaku! Pein has a secret mission to do with Sakura and sends Deidara and Tobi to do the job. what is it? why Sakura? and why does Deidara dread carrying out this mission so much?
1. Kidnapping's A Bang, Un

_Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, because if i did, you wouldn't be complaining about fillers._

* * *

_**Deidara**_

_****_A young blond man and his mysterious mask faced friend sat in a large outdoor bath together.

The sun was extremely high in the sky and steam was rising from the bath violently.

"isn't this nice Deidara-senpai!" the one with the orange mask said

"what, un?"

"I've never been somewhere public where no one tried to capture us"

"Tobi, be quiet, un"

"Is Tobi a bad boy Deidara-Senpai?"

The blonde one, Deidara, got up and walked indoors, wrapping a towel around his waist.

_Tobi is not helping my temper, especially in __this exhaustingly hot weather, un_

Once inside, Deidara noticed the okami was sitting by herself again, staring through the window. Her lunch half eaten. She sat there most of the time. Deidara, for the whole 5 days he had spent in the bathhouse, he had never seen the okami finish her lunch or gotten up for any other reason than to greet guests.

He carried on walking across the perfectly polished dark wooden floors of the bath house and ended up facing the door to his room at the end of the corridor.

Once he got inside, he locked the door, sighed and got dressed into his usual gear, minus the digital eyepiece and the cloak.

"is this all there is to life, un?"

Deidara felt his life had been incredibly dull recently.

He had already completed the task of getting the one tails for Pein-sama and the only one left was the nine tails; but that was Itachi's bother.

No fun.

_If that damn Uchiha would hurry up we could actually do something for a change, __un_

Suddenly, Tobi rushed into the room, falling over his own feet and landing on the floor in an awkward position. Accidentally giving Deidara an eyeful of his 'manhood'

"what the fuck Tobi! I thought I locked the damn door and you should close those damn legs un!" Deidara screamed and blushed in rage.

Getting up, Tobi apologized numerous times, adjusting his towel frantically.

"Sorry Deidara-senpai! Really, but there are people looking for us downstairs. I heard them talking"

Deidara snorted. For an Akatsuki member, he had never actually seen Tobi behave so malicious or get into battle. He always was the type to run away before anything else.

"Tobi, Akatsuki members do not run. People fear us, un"

"Yes senpai, but these are from the leaf. I was worried that little pink haired girl would be there. The one who killed Sasori"

Deidara was about to snort again, but Tobi had a point.

_For such a little girl who had a __ridiculous__ hair __colour__, she sure was tough. Dealing with Sasori-no-__Danna__ like that. So easy._

"there's about four of them, but they look tough. Two of them wore green spandex!"

"green spandex looks ridiculous Tobi, it does not make anyone look tough, un"

"I wonder how I would look in green spandex. Would Tobi look good Deidara-Senpai?"

"shut up and get dressed Tobi"

Deidara got up and went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Pulling the Akatsuki cloak off the rails of the curtain, his bag of clay from behind the toilet, his digital eyepiece from the window sill and his hat from the floor, he sighed and thought

_I hope that pink haired girl is here. It might be fun to play with her for __a while, un_

* * *

_**Tenten **_

_****_"Neji, can you sense their chakra?"

"No, well, it's weak, and I can't see anything that leads to them either. Are you sure they're here Guy Sensei?"

"Yes, the clay we found a few miles back matches the one that blond Akatsuki member used when we clashed before"

"Guy-Sensei! Let's set a time limit of five minutes to find the Akatsuki members, to drive us harder, and if we fail to find them we must do 500 press ups!"

Lee and Guy had been this way ever since they left Kohona. It was really getting on Tenten and Neji's last nerves.

_God dammit..._

"I like the way you think Lee! Let's use the power of youth! Are you three ready?"

Guy ignored the death glares coming from Neji and Tenten and focused on the enthusiastic smile of Lee, who was itching to get going.

_What'__s their problem!?_

"Okay, three...two...one... GO!!"

Guy and Lee separated for a second, max.

"Well, good afternoon little leaf ninja, un" said a tall, blond man in the doorway. His image was almost completely covered in darkness from the light that shun on his back from outside. You could only make out a long blonde ponytail, the smirk on his face, and the red clouds on his cloak. His partner stood calmly by his side, a sharingan glaring through the eyehole in his mask.

"You can call me Deidara, un" Deidara's smirk widened and he stepped forward, out of the shadow.

He appeared clearer now and Tenten blushed from the sight of him.

_He__'s q__uite handsome_.

He had large gray blue eyes, a large sarcastic smirk on his face, a long blond ponytail and his left eye was covered by a long blond fringe. what brought her back to earth was his cloak.

_That evil __traitorous__ cloak._

"Guy-Sensei, Neji, Lee; Let's go!"

"You wont last, un" said Deidara, smirking even more.

It was true.

It was true the moment he said it.

"Art is a bang, un"

--

The next thing she knew, she woke up in Kohona hospital, Sakura looking down at her.

* * *

_**Sakura**_

_That damn Deidara__, that stupid stupid stupid Deidara..._

_Oh, Tenten's awake!_

"Sakura!" Tenten moaned, trying to get up until Sakura pushed her back down.

"Rest. You shouldn't be moving with your injuries"

Tenten didn't hesitate much.

She lay back down and closed her eyes.

"I don't remember much. What did he do to me?"

Sakura hesitated,

"It seems that one of his clay bombs had gotten inside of your arms and created a small explosion. Your arms are broken, but they'll be okay in time"

Tenten's eyes sprung open. She didn't remember a thing. She accidentally picked herself up in shock too, when she remembered her team mates

Before her mouth had opened to say anything, Sakura pushed her back down and said

"They'll be fine too. You four are just going to be staring at these walls for a while, that's all".

There was a knock at the door and in came the Hokage, looking extremely serious.

* * *

_**Deidara**_

Deidara and Tobi were making their way to the Akatsuki hideout on Deidara's big clay bird that night, after the okami had kicked them out of the bathhouse.

_I still didn't know why __I__ listened to her wishes, __I__ could have blown her to bits, but damn__ Tobi insisted we went back to the __hideout, but __I__ know where __I'm__ not wanted, un._

"Dei-Senpai, do you think we were a bit cruel to the leaf peoples?"

_What kind of soft idiot is this guy__, yeah._

_"_No, we weren't, and don't call me dei, un!!"

_Those little jerks deserved it, un. __they don't __appreciate__ art, __and they got us kicked out of the bathhouse._

"it's so cold senpai. I never knew it could be like this in the middle of summer"

"well it is four in the morning Tobi, un"

Deidara lay on his back, watching the stars above him.

_I kind of hoped...that the pink one had come today, but the reason to blow her head off isn't the right one, un. This is confusing yeah._

"Senpai! We're here"

Deidara shot up, blurring out the baby pink in his mind and set the bird down right in front of the entrance.

"Brilliant, un" he said sarcastically, while performing a few hand seals to release the jutsu that hid the entrance.

The gigantic waterfall infront of them cut open, and the boulders behind it disappeared into tiny fragments of dust.

by the time the two walked in, the boulders had slowly brought themselves back up and the waterfall enveloped them again.

_Great, he's got a pout on that __metallic__ face of his again, un._

As much as Deidara looked up to the leader, he also hated his guts.

"Deidara, Tobi, I've got a new mission for you. Where have you been?"

_Why the hell should I tell you, un._

"Me and DeiDei got in a bother with leaf ninja at a bathhouse a few miles from here leader-sama!"

_DEIDEI!?!??_

"Leaf ninja?" the leader asked, his eyebrows rising slightly and a smirk slightly developing over his heavily pierced face. "well then, I hope you enjoyed yourselves since you'll be reuniting with them soon"

"They wont be getting up for a while to be reuniting with anyone, un" Deidara said smugly, not caring he had wiped the smirk off his leader's face.

"I hope you didn't harm the pink haired one, for your sake"

Deidara's heart skipped a beat to the thought of that kunoichi again.

_What does he want with her, un?_

"No, she wasn't there leader-sama" Tobi nodded happily.

"Good, then listen closely.." Pein said, his smirk reappearing again, Deidara's disappearing. "This mission will revolve around her, and her only..."

* * *

_**Sakura**_

Sakura got to bed rather early that night. Tsunade-sama's words repeating in her mind

_start flashback_

_"Sakura, __I__ need a word with you" Tsunade's face was __stern._

_They both stepped out __of Tenten's hospital room, Sakura softly closing the door after her._

_"Sakura, __I'm__ going to be quick; I need you to find Deidara and his new partner before they issue an attack on Kohona"_

_"__Me?__ Alone?"_

_"__Unfortunately__, yes. __A lot of the other jonin are busy on month long missions. Genin and Chunnin aren't strong enough for this mission. You will stand out going in a team, but once you find them we will like you to activate this scroll and Kakashi will know your exact __whereabouts__, he will then come to help you. Do you understand your mission, Sakura?" Tsunade said, handing the kunoichi a purple scroll._

_Sakura nodded._

_"Good. Then __I__ would like you to have left by __tomorrow__ morning. Good luck" and with that, the hokage turned on her heel and walked along of the corridor and out of the front door._

_end flashback_

Sakura couldn't sleep. Little beads of sweat started to develop on her forehead.

She would have to see that blonde one again.

_Deidara..._

She deliberately fell off her bed to land on her knees and playfully, she crawled to her backpack, checking through what she had already packed.

Clean clothes, shiruken, kunai, clean underwear, food, money-

_The purple scroll, It's not here!_

Sakura crawled around her room, sticking her hands under the sofa, the bed, the table. Anywhere it could have rolled to. She got up and searched through her kitchen worktops.

_Where is it!? Where is it!?_

Suddenly, she heard footsteps on the stairs outside and she stopped completly. She stood frozen, trying to hear the voices that were approaching her.

They stopped right outside her door, and when the doorknob turned, and the door creaked open, she still couldn't move.

When she saw the long blond ponytail of a familiar face, she found herself slowly unfreezing in time to see the purple scroll on the table.

_Sakura! Move Sakura! Get the purple scroll!! -Inner sakura chanted_

She dove for the table and the blond akatsuki member rushed in and held her in the air. Her arms and legs were stretched out straight. His hands were wrapped right around her stomach. His partner grabbed the scroll and put it inside his cloak.

She looked up to the gray blue eyes that were staring down at her and she couldn't get herself to move. They were mesmerising.

"i didn't think i'd be seeing you again" his frown turned into a smirk "not that i didn't want to, un"

_This sick sick man! Get off!_

inner Sakura raged on and Deidara put her on the ground.

She just couldn't move. Her eyes fixated on that long blond fringe of his and the way he smiled was addicting to say the least.

"Hey, pinky!" Deidara's partner poked her forehead. She unfroze to look at the orange masked man and found herself staring into a spinning sharingan.

She felt herself slowly falling asleep, and just before finally closing her eyes, she whispered

"it's not pinky, it's Sakura"

* * *

eee! i had fun with that..

what does Pein have planned for Sakura?!

Why is Deidei so confused!?

aaargh. x3

i'd like atleast 10 reviews before i publish chapter two please:3


	2. Genjutsu's A Bang, Un

**eee chapter two!! I had originaly decided to merge this chapter and the third chapter i've written, together to make it longer but i've been stuck on where to go with chapter three for a while so i thought i'd just post this up anyways! i swear chapter three will be much longer! i'd like to give an enormous thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me as a favorite -!!  
onto the disclaimer: i didn't create Naruto because Deidara and Itachi would LIVE FOREVERR ;3**

**deidei is kind of a perve in this one! gomen..**

* * *

_**Deidara**_

_Sakura? Her name is Sakura? How Ironic, her hair being the colours of cherry blossoms and all, un._

She looked really peaceful, lying there. Her hair shone in the moonlight that glared through the window

Deidara bent down to pick her up and she mumbled in her sleep.

As he held onto her, bridal style, he whispered to Tobi to 'hurry the fuck up, un'

"I'm trying Deidara-senpai! I'm Trying!"

_Honestly. Who the god damn hell makes tea in the middle of a kidnapping, un._

Tobi began spilling tea everywhere in his desperate rush to please his senpai.  
the thin green liquid burning the tips of his fingers.

"Oh no!" Tobi panicked even more, resulting to more burns.

_This is ridiculous, yeah._

Setting the kunoichi down on the bed, Deidara flicked the cherry blossomed hair out of her eyes and scurried in Tobi's direction, whacking the top of his bright orange and black mask of swirls.

"TOBI!!" Deidara whispered as angrily as he could, grabbing the cup of green tea and throwing it down the sink

"we need to get going, un!!"

Tobi's head swerved down in sadness.

_Idiot, that isn't going to work, un._

"Now help me clean up, we need to make it look as if she's left for a mission, un"

With that, Tobi's head rose up again and he began to clean the worktops, scrubbing like mad

"Tobi's a good boy!! Scrub, Scrub, Scrub"

"I didn't say spring clean, un"

_I really wish I had someone else for a partner sometimes, even that disgusting cherry blossom will do_

With that, his eyes swung to her direction. She was still lying down , her eyes closed and her mouth was playfully pouting.

"She must be enjoying herself, un."

Tobi stopped his scrubbing and stayed in a very strange position. His laugh getting louder by the second.

"Shut up, you'll wake her! And what's so funny, un?"

If you could see Tobi's face, it would be giving the look of 'I'm blowing up in laughter' which he was. The only thing keeping him from screaming out loud was the fact that anyone from outside could hear him, and Sakura could wake up and tear them to shreds.

"I didn't _just_ send her to sleep Deidara-senpai" Tobi got out in time of another laughing fit

Deidara's nose scrunched up and his mouth had opened to gawp just the teeniest bit. He didn't understand. Not a bit.

"Deidara-senpai, will you get mad I wonder?"

_I'm getting mad right now you jerk, un._

"ok, ok! I cast a genjutsu on her"

"a genjutsu of what image, un?" Deidara was getting curious and the pauses Tobi took seemed to take forever.

Sakura moaned in her sleep and smiled, causing Tobi to burst out laughing again.

_This isn't funny, un._

"I got her to see the images of you two making out"

That's it. Tobi couldn't hold in much longer. He burst out laughing and fell on the floor, holding his sides.

Deidara stood motionless, emotionless, staring at the suffocating Uchiha.

_What the FUCK, un!? And she's enjoying it!?_

After a while, Tobi got scared and picked himself up. It wasn't like Deidara to be so emotionless. No smirk, no anger, no sarcastic comment and his fist certainly hadn't thomped him on the head yet.

Their head both turned to the pink haired kunoichi, that was pleasantly moaning her way through the effects of the genjutsu.

* * *

_**Sakura**_

When she woke up, Sakura had no idea where she was. The sky around her was beautiful though, and it appeared she was sitting on grass. All alone in darkness.

"Hey, un"

Sakura looked up to see a handsome blond man walking up towards her, smiling.

He sat down next to her and started to flick her hair off her face

"I quite like this colour, un" Deidara said, pinching a piece of the cherry blossom's fringe.

Sakura blushed. Her cheeks matching her light pink hair.

_Wait...this is Deidara isn't it!? What's happening!?_

Out of nowhere, he cupped her face in his palm and kissed her on the lips, causing Sakura to blush an even deeper pink.

Sakura's eyes closed and she found herself kissing him back.

_Why am I kissing him back!?_

Deidara leaned into her and they both landed on the grass under them, his hair falling delicately over Sakura's neck.

His hand moved to her waist, her's wrapped around his neck.

Sakura didn't really know what was happening, except she was enjoying it.

he stopped kissing her and she felt the pang of disappointment; his lips were so soft pressed up against hers and the way he'd move his tongue; it was too pleasurable.

She needed more.

"Sakura, aren't you enjoying this?" Deidara's smirk widened and his grip tightened on her waist. She could feel the tongue on his palms wetten her skin.

Nodding an 'of course' to the criminal, his smile widened even more and he came close to her ear, his fringe falling softly onto her face,

"then moan for me Sakura" he whispered, and he started to kiss her neck passionately.

Her eyes closed and she moaned as sexually as she could to please the man.

_His lips are so soft..._

It worked perfectly, and she was rewarded with even more passionate licks and kisses on her neck.

He moved up to her mouth once again and Sakura could feel her inner self melt away.

_I need more!_

Sakura, caught in the moment, tugged on Deidara's clothes and began to take his shirt off. She could feel his lips spread into a smile as he lifted his head away from her moist lips.

"wake up Sakura, un" Deidara said, still with a smile on his face as the girl underneath him was partly holding onto his neck, the other hand was stuck in between a zip and breathing heavily with a look of confusion on her face.

_What!?_

"I said, wake up Sakura, un"

That single blink she made changed everything that second as she finally woke up, for real this time. A certainly familiar blond was looking down at her, whispering at her to wake up in his softest voice.

* * *

_**Deidara**_

Deidara didn't know whether to ask Sakura about the dream, or to pretend that he didn't know she'd had it. He'd convinced himself that he didn't really care as long as she woke up. The thought of his precious talented artistic self all over someone like _her_ made him sick... but then again...

"Deidara!" Sakura gasped at him, sitting up and backing away.

"You don't say, un!" was his ever so sarcastic reply.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Deidara wasn't really sure what had happened in the dream, only that they had 'made out' according to Tobi. He was totally unsure about how to act around her. I mean, god knows what Tobi made her see him do in that genjutsu.

Deidara walked away and unlocked a trunk, pulling out some clay and setting it in the bag on his side.

_What a troublesome kunoichi. she should stop staring at me like that, un!!_

Tobi came hurling in through the door seconds later, causing Sakura to give an even deeper gasp than before.

"good morning Deidara-Senpai! And good morning Sakura-Chan!"

"good morning Tobi, un" Deidara replied dryly.

"may I ask, why the barging into people's rooms? It's six in the morning Tobi, I could still very well be asleep, un"

"Tobi is a good boy, so Tobi came to wake up Deidara-senpai before sun rises. We wont have to pay for staying this time if we go now!"

"we're not leaving today, un"

"why not? Leader-sama warned us to head back as soon as we got Sakura-Chan"

"well, I'm not rushing for that egoistic tard, un!!"

Tobi was about to open his mouth, when Sakura interrupted them both by coughing.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll be off now" she said, getting up.

_Tobi gave her my shirt?!_

Sakura got up out of the bed wearing a baggy white t-shirt. Her pink hair stuck out in odd places and her eyes weren't shining like they always did but,

_She looks hot! Rough looking, but hot, un._

"Tobi can't let you do that Sakura-Chan! And I'm afraid even if you did manage to try and make a run for it behind our backs, Dei-senpai put an explosive clay necklace on you while you were sleeping. He can track your every move with it"

Deidara, finally managing to take his eyes off her legs, he nodded smugly and smirked as Sakura sat back down on the bed with a frown.

* * *

_**Pein**_

"Where are they!?" Pein silently screamed to himself. He knew of the two to be late but it's been four days already. It shouldn't take that long, not with Deidara's clay birds for transport.

"why don't I go fetch them?" a dry emotionless voice said.

Pein's eyes shot up to look at whoever that had dared to enter his chambers while he was in such a foul mood.

The eyes staring back at him, were malicious and dark. There was a slight glint of a smile inside of them, though not the good kind. His hair, black as night came down to his shoulders while the back stuck out like a raven's tail. The way he stood in front of Pein like it was child's play, intimidated Pein. Deeply.

"I'm not sure I trust you with such a mission" The Akatsuki Leader Replied, biting the stud of his labret. He was never sure how to use his words in front of this man.

The mysterious man walked right up to Pein's face and smirked.

"I'll be going then. Don't worry, I wont steal her from you"

And he walked away, sniggering.

_That's only half of what I'm worried about._

* * *

_**Sakura**_

_sigh I suppose it can't be helped. I was screwed from the moment I froze in my apartment wasn't i? At least I'm not roaming around this bathhouse in Deidara's disgusting clay smelling t-shirt anymore_

_**-InnerSakura- That's your fault then isn't it!! That we had to smell of clay for four days. You couldn't even grab the purple scroll!! **_

"Pancake?" Tobi offered, sticking out his fork that had a very drenched-in-syrup pancake stuck to it.

"No thank you Tobi, I'm not too keen on syrup"

"oh" Tobi replied, sounding very upset but none the less stuffed it into his mouth.

_I wonder where Deidara has gotten to. It's not like him to trust me in Tobi's care._

"Tobi?"

Tobi muffled through the syrup and pancake mix to ask a 'yeah?', accidentally spitting out a piece of pancake causing Sakura to flinch back in disgust.

"Where is your senpai?" she eventually asked, automatically tilting her head to the side while watching Tobi.

After finally being able to gulp it all down, Tobi looked into Sakura's jade eyes and opened his mouth for a reply, only to be stopped by the devil himself.

"Why? Missing me Sakura, un?"

Deidara had bent down right near Sakura's ear just so he could seductively whisper such a question to her.

_What a jerk!_ – Inner Sakura raged at Deidara after the recent scare.

"No! It's just not like you to disappear, that's all" She said, blushing.

_Sakura, why the HELL are you blushing!?_

"Anyways, what do you have there?" she asked, now tilting her head over the brown paper bag that Deidara was holding.

"Presents, un?" Deidara suggested, not entirely sarcastic this time [it seemed.

Tobi, after hearing the word 'Presents', had dropped his fork and pushed away his plate in a desperate attempt to get up to receive whatever gift his senpai had bought them.

"Calm down Tobi, it's something for Sakura, un"

Sakura was obviously taken aback by this as her mouth had dropped open and her head was once again tilted to the side, the pink strands of her hair flicking over her eyes.

"No need to look at me like that!" Deidara started, "It was only in good gesture, un!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up right next to his face. None of them were expecting their faces to be so close together, but Deidara gulped, handed her the brown paper bag and shoved her in the direction to get out of the dining hall.

"Don't put it on until tonight Sakura-Chan, un!" Deidara yelled after her, smirking at the dirty looks old folk were giving him for making that line sound so dirty.

_Then why should I leave!? Stupid man._

After arriving at her room, she dumped the brown bag on the bed, she sighed and started pacing around, unsure what to do.

_Should I look? Should I even care?_

She really couldn't take it anymore so she huffed the hair out from her face and emptied the paper bag and held what was inside, out in front of her.

_It's... beautiful._

* * *

Well, how about that then? ;3

What did dearest deidei get Sakura? And why shouldn't she wear it until 'tonight'?

I'd like to just point out that the person who Pein was talking to was NOT Itachi nor Sasuke, though you've probably guessed who right?

I'll use it as a cliffy anyways! X3 har har har.

And ooh, Pein's plan is beginning to unfold!!

10 reviews again please? (sorry! I know it annoys you, especially since I've ended with another cliffy but it gives me a chance to write without going stale of motivation)


	3. Festivals Are A Bang, Un

**Wow I took wayy too long this time! Sorry for the wait, I got into a few new manga while I was typing out this chapter so I got lazy and stopped. Anyways, here's chapter three!!  
--**

**Words That You Might Not Know!;  
**_  
Yukata _**– A kimono made for summer. It is much thinner than a kimono to stay cool :3**_  
Konban_** – Good Evening  
**_Kyou_** – It can mean several things in Kanji but the way it's written is different from the others. It means evil or bad Luck, which is one of the things you would get on a fortune in Japan.  
**_Taiko Performance_** – This is performed at festivals in Japan. They're very loud and a lot of people gather around to watch the men perform on their drums and dance around for a period of time  
--**

**DISCLAIMER: me did not create Naruto. Kishi-sensei did.**

**

* * *

**_**Deidara**_

_I hope she likes it, un._

It had been a while since Deidara had sent Sakura to her room to try on whatever he'd brought her that day and he was starting to doubt what he called his 'artistic fashion sense'

"no presents for Tobi, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi muttered in-between scoffing of yet another syrup soaked pancake

"As a matter of fact Tobi, yes. Here-" the blond said, handing his partner a brown paper bag  
"As you might have already known, tonight the Sakura Festival is on and I thought we deserved a break, un" Deidara looked onto Tobi with disgust, as the Uchiha's eating manners was not the most pleasant to look at.

Tobi did not notice this, or at least if he did he did not care. Once he swallowed the pancake that had been chewed to the extreme, his mouth turned into a lopsided grin as he tried to lick the syrup off his chin while smiling at the same time.

"And what's that cocky grin about? You look like a complete dickhead, un."

"Tobi received a present from Dei-senpai and Dei-senpai received a girlfriend from-"

Deidara interrupted the end of Tobi's sentence by standing up, so quick in fact, the chair had knocked itself back and had fallen hard onto the floor, leaving the artist in mixed emotion, staring at his now choking partner.

"What the fuck do you mean girlfriend? Sakura is anything but, un!"

Tobi had gotten such a scare when Deidara jumped up that he had accidentally swollen an entire pancake, which led him to choke on the sticky hot golden syrup that trickled the inside of his throat. Teasing him with but a few gaps of air.

He tried coughing it up and down. Neither mattered to Tobi as long as it would un-wedge from his throat, however Deidara **did** care. He needed to know why this idiotic man would say such a thing about the kidnapped kunoichi.

"I suppose it can't be helped, un" Deidara sighed, right before pounding Tobi hard in the stomach, which caused the soggy piece of pancake to fly up and land on a table far from them. The pancake rolled on it's side before finally dropping flat on it's face, causing the old couple who sat at the very table to stare at it completely astonished. Tobi however, sat upright in his chair, gasping for breath.

"Ew, un!" Deidara broke the silence and sat back down, flicking his fringe to the side and pouting.

"I did not mean Sakura senpai!" Tobi said after finally re-gaining his breath. He got up from the table holding onto his brown paper bag and smirked at the anger that was about to rise from Deidara.

"A bit paranoid are we?"

Deidara's face scrunched up, and right as he was about to yell at his partner, he was interrupted.

"A girl came up to me the other day, such a pretty face. She asked if my _young blonde friend_ had a date for the Sakura Festival on Friday night, we took it from there so I guess you'll be busy tonight senpai!" Tobi winked and laughed at the gawping face of Deidara.

Tobi walked off while putting his mask back on, leaving the astonished blond with the overly expensive bill.

_**Kakashi**_

_No answer yet again today? Something's not right..._

Kakashi had arrived back in Konoha a few days ago and he found it strange that he had not gotten a call through from the purple scroll, so he decided to take things into his own hands as Tsunade believed that Sakura was just 'taking her time'

_I'll use Pakkun and the rest of the dogs..._

_They must have gotten to her before she got to them, Sakura would have activated the scroll by now so I could cover distance_

He soon reached Konoha's gates and summoned his 7 dogs. The scent of Sakura's fresh cherry blossom perfume lingered in their noses and they sped out of the village in hope of finding her, hoping so dearly that she was not in the clutches of the Akatsuki.

_**Deidara**_

It was time for the festival to begin and Deidara felt the sweet pang of nerves circulate his body. Why? He did not know for certain. It was sure though, that his 'date' had nothing to do with it. If anything, he was used to idiotic whores coming up to him. Always expecting passion and money. This girl was sure to be no different however pretty and innocent Tobi had described her.

_What does he know about beauty anyways, un._

It was strange, whenever he would think about Sakura wearing his _gift_, the nerves would jolt at him. But that's when he'd get confused and ask himself why would he even care what she thought. She was the mission, nothing more.

"She's taking forever, un."

Tobi nodded,

"Think she's escaped?"

"No, she wouldn't, un."

"Well, Dei-senpai you should go meet your date at the festival before she thinks you stood her up!"

Not giving Deidara much chance to argue back, Tobi eagerly shoved him out of the bath house and shut the sliding door after him, patiently waiting for Sakura on his own.

_Like I care, un._

None the less, he got up and walked into the distance. Towards the bright lights, laughter and aroma of well cooked food that beckoned from the festival.

When he arrived a few minutes later, he could not find anyone that fit under Tobi's description but out of nowhere, a sweet girly voice called out his name from deep inside the scuttling crowd. Deidara only first saw a hand shoot up,

_She must be short if that's how high her arm goes. It's barely past that crouched old man's head, un._

But then, his mouth dropped open when he saw the girl running towards him. Long golden blonde locks of hair bouncing up and down as she ran and the red lipstick on her lips shined as they passed different spots of light.

Deidara could notice everything Tobi had described to be perfection.

She bowed gracefully, the loose curls elegantly dropping down to the same position as her face.  
"Konban Deidara-san! I'm Sakicho. I Trust Tobi told you about me?" The blonde said, blushing and looking down.

Her hair was golden like sunshine and had countless loose curls that emphasized her innocence. Her lips were bright red, which looked amazing on her pale complexion and her eyes matched the shines of sapphires – much like the yukata her body had been wrapped in. She had a golden butterfly ribbon that closed off the yukata and the same gold had been used to decorate the outline of cherry blossoms all over the garment.

She really was a sight for sore eyes. No man would be wanting to forget such a face soon.

_As gorgeous as she is, there's no way she could appreciate art too, un._

"Sakicho-Chan, may I ask you a question, un?"

Deidara's eyes locked onto hers and his cocky smirk widened when she nodded a yes.

"Do you appreciate art, un?" he asked daringly.

For a second, Sakicho's face pouted in confusion but it seemed, after reading the question again, she smiled and opened the matching sapphire blue purse she held in her left hand. She took out a small white clay dove and left it lying on her right hand as she pushed it forward to show her date.

"I think art is... art is wonderful" she stuttered, obviously embarrassed by the clay dove she'd created.

"You can have this Deidara-san" She said quietly, while taking his hands and resting the clay dove in them.

Sakicho jumped back after one of the tongues accidentally licked her palms.

"Oh, apologies for the hands" Deidara said, almost blushing.

She nodded and held onto one of his hands, leaving the clay dove in the other. Deidara gently put the clay dove into the side of his yukata, smiled and whispered into the girl's ear,

"Let's go, un"

She blushed and smiled as they both walked in through the gates of the festival, hand in hand.

_**Sakura**_

_Shit, shit, shit. I'm late as hell._

Sakura, after trying on the extremely expensive yukata her captor had bought her that day, she decided to try and look her best for the night festival. She eventually lost track of time. She only realised the time when Tobi pounded three knocks on her door and told her to hurry up. She could hear his footsteps lightly stomping back down the stairs and into the main room.

Clutching the bottom of the pink yukata so she wouldn't fall, she hurriedly made her way down the stairs to find only Tobi waiting for her. Deidara was nowhere to be seen.

_Tobi looks so handsome tonight, without his mask and in a yukata._

Tobi was obviously not used to not wearing his mask, as he did no effort to hide his emotions which caused Sakura to snort in laughter at his obvious gawping.

"Sakura-Chan...you look... you look-"

"Let's go Tobi" she said, tugging his arm, which caused Tobi to follow Sakura in the direction of the festival.

Fireworks crashed in the dark sky and Sakura smiled to herself

_I want to have fun tonight, no matter what._

_**Kakashi**_

_Sakura Festival?_

The silver haired nin had been walking through numerous towns to try and find his former student but so far he had no luck. The posters of the Sakura Festival had catched his eye though and he was now reading for directions.

_Are the Akatsuki dumb enough to take __**her**__ there of all places though?_

Looking at the time, he decided to go anyways. What harm could it do, right?

_**Tobi**_

_If only dei-senpai could see her now..._

Tobi was fidgeting with his hands as he walked beside Sakura. None of them said a word but there was no awkwardness between them, only the cool twilight breeze. The Uchiha felt his stomach fly when the fireworks crashed in the sky.

"Would Deidara consider this art, Tobi-san?"

Tobi's hands dropped to his side and he looked up to see Sakura staring into the exploding abyss of light up above. Her head turned to face his and she said smiling,

"Well, they explode don't they? I'm sure he's loving the sky right now"

10 minutes later, they both arrived at the gate. Tobi's arm linked to Sakura's so that she wouldn't escape or get lost in the sea of people. They spent about 20 searching for Deidara, which seemed impossible to find. Sometimes their eyes would trick them, as they would catch a glimpse of a blond ponytail floating past

"Sakura-chan, let's draw our fortunes!"

As Tobi and Sakura drew out their fortunes at a nearby stall, a Taiko performance began, which excited Tobi all the more. The Uchiha tugged on Sakura's arm and began running into the direction of the loud drums. The cherry-blossom's fortune lay on the floor which read, _Kyou_.

They got right to the front of the crowd (which was no picnic) and stood in awe at the dozen of men who jumped over their drums and began to pound them again in an organised pattern. Some women danced around them holding onto red paper lanterns which had silk ribbons tied onto them. They all looked so elegant. Some children ran around outside of the circle, holding onto miniature lanterns of their own and awkwardly holding hands with a girl who blushed to no extent.

The thing Tobi noticed the most though, was Sakura's smile. He'd never, ever seen her smile like that before, which was expected being a captive and all. She watched the Taiko performance in a daze, not half noticing some of the men who gave her a luscious look.

Her head was tilted to the side slightly and her mouth was an open smile. It was adorable to Tobi the way she would blink and then quickly look at everything in split seconds to make sure she did not miss anything.

A few minutes later and it fell silent. The performers all held cherry blossoms in their hands and while one group threw them out into the crowd, the other threw them out into the darkened sky while standing on top of their drums. It looked simply amazing.

_Pink snow_

Tobi and Sakura giggled as the pink petals landed on their noses and their heads.

"Look Sakura-chan, I'm you!" Tobi said after noticing the gathered petals on top of his head.

Sakura pouted and said,

"That's not very nice Tobi-san!" But she ended up smiling anyways.

The performers thanked the clapping crowd and began drumming again as carriages decorated in lantern lights and people dressed up in silky robes danced the streets.

"The parade is starting Sakura-chan!!" Tobi said, even more excited then ever. As he was about to grab Sakura's arm again to pull her into the direction of the flamboyant parade, he felt a tug on _his_ arm and when he looked at Sakura, her eyes nodded in the direction opposite to her.

_Dei-senpai!_

Tobi (and what seemed like Sakura too) was shocked to see the blonde date wrapped around Deidara's arm, chattering away ditzily and joking around with hand gestures. Tobi knew all too well that his senpai was _not_ a fan of ditzy and endless impressions and jokes irritated him to the bone, but what was most shocking was that Deidara was smiling.

"Oh, that's why he didn't come to greet me..." Sakura said quietly. Not that Tobi heard over the loud drumming of the Taiko performance.

Without thinking, they both ran unto his direction and stopped right in front of their faces, Tobi panting loudly.

"How unfit can you be, un" Deidara said, smirking as he looked down on the Uchiha.

"He's been running around quite a bit Deidara-kun" The cherry blossom's eyes fixated on Deidara's and the blond looked lost as he locked onto hers.

"Dei-senpai! We've finally found you!" Tobi said after getting his breath back.

Sakicho snorted into laughter,  
"DEI!? DEI-SENPAI!?" she roared out, hitting Deidara in the side as she leaned on her knees, crying in laughter.

Tobi and Sakura's heads tilted to the side and un-knowingly they both said the same thing

_She's a little nuts..._

Deidara's eyes gave off a sarcastic yet hurtful glare into the sky as he ignored everything around him. He realised though, that no matter how much he tried to, he could still see the dash of pink in the corner of his eye and he knew her shining emerald eyes were trying to meet his.

"katsu" Deidara whispered softly as he looked at the fireworks that exploded in the sky.

"I knew you'd like them a lot! Are they like art to you Deidara-kun?" Sakura asked smiling

The blond got lost in her eyes again and when he opened his mouth to answer, he couldn't.  
instead, he fell to the floor with a thud. Blood escaping from the crack in his forehead. He lay motionless on the floor and Tobi could only hear the screams of everyone around them. Everything became a blur and soon enough, Sakura collapsed too.

_Is this genjutsu? Everything is really slow and blurry...Shit!!_

No matter how many times he'd release the 'genjutsu' it wouldn't go away.

_Then if it isn't genjutsu, what is it?_

Black smoke filled the air heavily and Tobi felt something smash against the back of his head, which lead him to collapse too.

_**Kakashi**_

_I'm always so fucking late!!_

Kakashi mentally screamed at himself as he watched thousands of citizens run out of the murky fog filled festival.

He jumped from ceiling to ceiling, avoiding the sleeping gas below. He failed to find any glimpse of pink at all. The gas had erased the odour of the festival so now the dogs were no use. They would not be able to track her scent. One by one they disappeared into a puff of smoke until only one remained.

"Pakkun, it's no use. I can't find her. I'll summon you later after the fog has risen"

The brown dog nodded and vanished too, leaving Kakashi to search on his own.

"Sakura! Sakura!" the copy-nin yelled out hoping for a reply...

_**Sakura**_

_Is that Kakashi calling my name or is it only a fragment of my imagination?_

As Sakura began to stir, she could faintly hear the familiar voice of her former sensei yell out for her in the distance and as she lifted her head and tried to yell out for him, her voice crackled and she fell back down to the ground, coughing.

It was one of the voices she wanted to hear the most and it hurt her that it grew more silent by each second. His voice finally disappeared, which left Sakura lying on the floor to stare at the face of Uchiha Tobi, who was still knocked out.

_My body...it feels like stone. What the hell happened?_

Although not being able to move her body, her eyes left the sight of Tobi and searched the area. The sun was starting to come back up but the lights of the festival still flickered on and off. The place looked pretty deserted. Only a few people were collapsed on the floor like Sakura and Tobi. What troubled the kunoichi the most about this was that Deidara and the insane blonde that clung to his arm before the incident, were nowhere to be seen.

A clay dove lay in the middle of the crimson pool which Deidara's head had spilt earlier.  
It's wing had broken off and a massive crack lay in the middle of the dove's forehead

Sakura smiled and thought to herself

_I'm sure Deidara-kun would think of it as art none the less..._

And as she closed her eyes, her lung gave into the poisonous black fog that still hung around her head and she fell asleep.

* * *

big sigh of relief geeze that took a lot out of me to finish!

I hope you like this one! I'm sorry if i made it too long?

The next chapter will probably be a while because i'm stuck between two decisions on what to do

Have no fear though! I'll be back!!

R+R please :3

i'm not asking for an extra ten this time :O


	4. The Missing Chapter

**I had trouble writing a witty author's note, never mind another chapter! Bare with me though?**

**I'd like to thank everyone who rated/reviewed and pm'd!! Really motivated me to finish this up. I was really shocked at the very kind and enthusiastic pm's i've recieved recently! really, thanks a lot :D!**

**-Anyways, I was kind of thinking towards the end of my last chapter that Sakura was a bit too cosy in the hands of the Akatsuki so I thought I'd create 'the missing chapter' to show progress in Sakura and Deidara's relationship before the festival. Trust me, this is not a filler ;3**

**Onto the disclaimer, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, it does not own me. What a deal!!

_**Deidara**_

"Fuck off Tobi. There's no way you're leaving me alone with _her_ for the entire day!" Deidara's fingers pointed into the direction of Sakura, who was sound asleep on the futon in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry but senpai told Tobi that Tobi is in charge of money for this month. Tobi has to go get profits now" and with a small nervous wave, the Uchiha was off through the door and out of sight.

Deidara stood by the door, hoping for Tobi's very soon return while he watched the kunoichi stir in her sleep.

Sure he was used to women, but the truth is he has never spent a whole day with one. Girlish chatter of useless and dumb things irritated him, and the way they would get all emotional over a new version of something they already had was the dumbest thing of all. Like shoes for instance. All of those strappy heels looked the same to him.

Even as a child, he would end up upsetting the other girls with sarcastic comments and insensitive words. Deidara would much rather be alone with his art though, than be a doll to dress up and annoy.

_start flashback_

"_Dei-kun! Dei-kun! Your hair is so pretty, can I brush it for you?"_

"_Go away, un" a little boy of six said, stroking a dove that had settled in his hand "I don't want to be around a commoner like you, un"_

_The girl standing before him pouted and fell on her knees with a thud to greet the boy's eyes. The dove, shocked, flew away. Spreading it's wings to soar into the hot summer sky._

"_Look at what you've done now! You idiotic woman! Go away, un!" he screamed out at her._

_The girl's long black locks covered her eyes, but that did not stop the tears from showing when they rolled down her face and landed on the soft dirt below. Keeping her eyes on the ground, she got up and turned around. Right before running away into the distance, she said quietly to the little blond boy behind her,_

"_You will be an awful tsuchikage.."_

_end flashback_

Deidara snorted at the memory.

_Tsuchikage...what an awful role to play, un._

The snort, however, was not as quiet as he thought to be and Sakura sat upright on the futon, glaring at Deidara.

"Oh, it's you. What an awful sight for the morning. Could you have been more quiet?" she said getting up, brushing her hands through her hair.

They both stood there glaring at each other for a while. Deidara certainly did not need this.  
Tobi could usually keep her quiet with his idiotic tales of the past but usually she would just keep quiet anyways if he and Tobi were having a conversation. Today would be extremely troublesome.

Sakura broke the glare and walked to the bathroom.

"Are you going to get dressed? I don't want all of my shirts to smell of flowers, Sakura, un"

_Why are we acting like children, un!?_

He didn't expect and answer, but he got one all right.

She stormed out of the bathroom and removed the shirt Deidara had gave her and threw it in his face.

"I'll walk around like this all day then"

Deidara stared at her in shock. As much as he wanted to look away, all he could do was stare at her pink underwear and the pale toned skin on her now visible body.

"Stop perving" she growled.

"We're going to the town today so wear those over there, un" Deidara stuttered while pointing at the black mesh shirt and the black pants he always wore. When he finally was able to fixate his eyes in that direction, she walked there to pick the clothes up.

_Dammit, those are my only other clean pair. What the fuck shall I wear tomorrow?_

Deidara glared at her as she tossed his clothes aside.

"Why can't I wear my normal gear?"

"Huh? Oh. We wouldn't want to raise any awareness that you're here. Would we, un?"

"Is that why you're not wearing your Akatsuki cloak?"

"Precisely, un" Deidara nodded.

"I'll leave you to wash and get dressed then. Come to the breakfast lounge when you're done. I'll pay..." he said, astonished at his own words.

The kunoichi nodded and Deidara stepped out of the room, counting the change in his pockets.

_Tobi better hurry with the money. We can hardly afford to stay here, let alone eat, un.  
_- - - -  
Deidara had decided to wait a few minutes before getting anything to eat, as he'd originally planned to eat with Sakura. It would be simpler to pay for everything together. Ten minutes of watching others eat though, was too much, and so he decided to fill his plate.

_What the hell are these_

He asked himself with a distraught look on his face.

_It's bread in the shrivelled up shape of a giant prawn_

"It's a croissant, dumbass. The French love it for breakfast" a voice behind him said smugly.

When he turned around, it was her. The cherry blossom.

"Oh, and you're a master of geography now, Sakura-Chan, un" Deidara replied, his blood level rising.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" she said, picking up the croissant and stuffing it in Deidara's open mouth

"Tasty, un?" She asked mockingly.

Deidara bit into it hard until the bit sticking out of his mouth fell onto the plate he was in danger of smashing. Sakura smiled at him though, which confused Deidara to no extent.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HER PROBLEM!?  
one minute she's being a smart ass and the next she's being all nice_

The Akatsuki artist swallowed the small bit of croissant that was in his mouth, pouted and walked away to fill his plate with an omelette and a tamagoyaki.

After filling their plates, Sakura sat down beside Deidara and bit into her fruit, unaware that Deidara was watching her.

"Please try to hurry Sakura-chan. We have a busy day to get through, un" the blond said, wondering if the girl had heard anything he just said.

"Of course" Sakura said, looking up at her captor and pushing her plate away.

She began to fiddle with her nails and Deidara wondered why she had not eaten more

"I'm not hungry" she said quietly, eyes fixated on the tips of her nails.

Deidara sighed, picked up a strawberry and gently stuck it into her mouth.

"Do you think I enjoy carrying you? You'll pass out if you don't eat"

Sakura blushed and bit into the strawberry. Hot pink liquid gushing onto Deidara's fingers.

For mere seconds it felt as if they were the only ones in the room. Everyone else, became a blur.

"Tasty, un?" Deidara said smugly and to his surprise, Sakura only nodded and chewed the rest of the strawberry off which was once pinched in between his fingers.

_She looks quite cute like that, un._

_**Sakura**_

Sakura was paralysed. She could only stare into Deidara's eyes and eat the juicy red fruit from his hands. She knew a few people were giving them odd looks, but she couldn't stop.

Deidara reached for another strawberry and she ate that too.

As she was about to bite into a third strawberry, a man appeared by their table and coughed slightly, to raise awareness that he was there.

"Oh, Um-" Deidara started, dropping the fruit and gesturing for the man to sit down. Sakura not understanding a thing, kept quiet and watched the two awkwardly greet.

"What a pleasure, Deidara-san!" The man smiled.

Looking at him closer, Sakura noticed this man was rather handsome. He had a crooked smirk similar to Deidara's, but his hair reached his chest and it's dark colour shone from the daylight outside. His eyes were sharp and he wore a white open yukata which showed his bare chest and a scar that lay across his abs.

He looked sinister and his smile was most probably fake.

"Wondering why I'm here?" He asked, closing in on Deidara's face.

_Geeze, an old boyfriend or something!?_

"No, I was expecting you, un" Deidara smirked.

_Oh god, an old boyfriend! DEIDARA'S GAY!?_

The man leaned back and casually sat in his seat, his arm resting over the top of the booth.

"When the sodding hell will you do your assigned job?" he asked, lighting a cigarette and not meeting Deidara's gaze. He looked angry, but perhaps not angry enough to look into the eyes of an Akatsuki?

Suddenly he looked up to Sakura and took her hand.

"Excuse my rude interruption, my name is Seimei" he whispered, kissing her hand.

Deidara however, watching Sakura blush like crazy, did not feel comfortable and broke Seimei and the cherry blossom's grasp.

"Yeah, Yeah. I get it. I'll be needing the cash before hand though. I took a view of the location the other day and it's going to cost me far more than money, un"

Seimei nodded and reached into his yukata, puffing sickly gray smoke from the cigarette in his mouth.

"Here" he said, handing Deidara an extremely fat envelope and as the blond opened it up, they both smirked and shook hands. Sinister eyes locking on each other.

Deidara got up and took Sakura's arm to pull her up too.

"Surely you're not taking that pretty thing to play blow up the buildings with you?" Seimei asked.

"She would be much safer with me" smirking, he got up and took Sakura's other arm and closed in on her face just like he'd done with Deidara.

Sakura wasn't sure if this was good or not.

_Shit Shit Shit! So fucking hot!_

She'd forgotten Deidara was grasping onto her other arm until he tugged her from Seimei's grip. She swirled backwards behind the blond, her arm awkwardly sticking out to fit into his grip.

"Let's go Sakura, un" he said, diverting his gaze from the cocky dark haired Seimei.

"Ah, so it's Sakura. I'll do well to remember that name"

_Ahh and I hope you do!_

Inner Sakura giggled like a child as outer Sakura blushed furiously and stumbled behind Deidara, still in his grip.

--

"You shouldn't get too close to that man, un" Deidara said after a few silent minutes of walking.

"Why not!?" Sakura asked furiously.

"He's my number one client. I know quite a lot about that man. You'll _do well to_ listen to me, un"

"Well then, let's share" Sakura said sarcastically.

"I keep my word Sakura, and I very much remember promising that man to never share information on him. Anyways, aren't leaf ninja good little children? You wouldn't want to arrive back home with a man like that on your shoulder, un"

Sakura's head shot up and her feet stopped moving. She stood still, staring at her captor who was still mumbling on about Seimei's _bad character_

"Back...Back home?" Sakura asked quietly, nearly in tears.. "I can go back home someday?"

Images of all of her friends came to mind

_Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Ino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Iruka, hell let's even put those at the ramen bar there too._

_My home. My friends..._

Deidara was now staring at the crying kunoichi and was so obviously unaware of what to do.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot promise a thing, un" he said quietly, turned around and walked on slowly.

Sakura's legs began to move on their own and she found herself following Deidara yet again.

--

A few moments later, Sakura had dried up her tears. She hated looking weak in front of people, let alone an Akatsuki member.

"Here, un" Deidara said while handing her a black cloak, printed in red clouds.

"Get lost" Sakura's eyes widened.

_Does he honestly think I'll wear that!?_

"You're gonna have to. You wouldn't want anyone to recognize you from Konoha and take it personally against your village would you, un"

_He makes sense... shit._

After what felt like long stubborn minutes of pouting and sighing, Sakura put on the cloak. Deidara knew he'd won from the beginning as a cocky smirk had been stuck on his face.

They both walked into a small village. Everyone looked quite poor and it made Sakura feel uneasy, the citizens gasped and hid as soon as they saw the cloaks of the Akatsuki float past them.

_Deidara's a natural... I'm sure his eyes are quite murderous at the moment._

Following his footsteps but only by a few seconds apart, Sakura had to admit, she looked quite murderous herself.

_Must be the cloak._

The streets became empty and windows were slammed shut as mothers held onto their children and ran inside which ever building was closest.

A child of about 6 ran in front of Deidara, obviously not realising the danger until the blond man stopped and stared mockingly onto the child.

"Hideki! Hideki run!" a dark skinned woman yelled from a window.

Sakura felt eyes dart onto her and Deidara, although they were very well hidden behind gaps in doors and windows.

"Run little boy, un" Deidara whispered at the shaking child, those gray blue eyes narrowing.

A few seconds went past and Sakura was sure this was going to end in a riot if she didn't do anything.

"Let's go" She said to Deidara, keeping a sinister and murderous tone in her voice.

She walked past him and the boy, shooting a death defying look towards staring citizens, whom then gasped and hid again.

_Must stay in character... must stay in character_

She kept repeating to herself, trying her hardest not to smile and apologize.

The boy ran away, seeing Deidara's eyes flicker onto Sakura, he must have thought that would be his chance.

Deidara cached up to Sakura quite easily in a few seconds and they both walked on between narrow alleyways and intertwining streets.

"You're quite popular Deidara-san" Sakura said quietly, keeping her gaze onto the streets in front of her

"And you're a natural, un" he replied daringly.

Sakura's eyes shot at the blonde in confusion.

_A natural? A natural?_

"Don't be ridiculous. I am merely keeping in character"

Deidara snorted.

"Sure thing, un"

_**Deidara**_

It shocked him how surprisingly evil Sakura could be, not that she'd killed anybody but the citizens were most definitely fooled and Deidara, for a moment, felt fooled too.

The streets in front of them fell deserted as time passed. Men and women in stalls, packed up and left. Not daring to look for more than a second at the _Akatsuki pair. _

"Are you used to this?" Sakura asked him quietly.

"Quite, un"

--

They finally arrived at their destination and Deidara dropped his Clay to the floor and began calculating.

Sakura danced around, hopping from stone to stone with the large red paper umbrella high above her head that Deidara had bought her from one of the braver salesmen who had dared to stay out in 

the streets. He'd bought it out of spite to the salesman of course, who in Sakura's words 'had never seen someone shake and stutter so much'.

"Oi! You there, these are sacred stones! How dare you **dance**-" a gruff deep voice of a man shouted behind them, stopping still when Sakura turned to face him. The cloak showed it's clouds in all it's glory.

"Oh, Oh my. I am so very very sorry. So very-"

Deidara stared at the bumbling fat man for a few seconds. He'd have liked to blow up his face right there and then except he wouldn't want to waste his clay.

He was sure the man knew exactly what they were doing as soon as he found the man's eyes staring towards him and his clay.

"Ah, well see, I can't have you spreading the news that we're here. I'll leave that to my little gift, un" Deidara smirked, getting up and walking towards the pot bellied man who had now fallen to his feet.

Sakura twirled the umbrella in her hands and sat down to watch.

"How exciting, what will you do Deidara-san?" She asked.

_Is she daring me to kill him, un?_

Deidara's smirk widened as he grabbed onto the Hawaiian shirt of the man and picked him up far off the ground.

"Hold out your tongue, un"

The man's eyes widened as he pleaded for his life.

Deidara broke out in laughter and dropped the man to the floor.

"I have a job to do and you're wasting my time, un" the blond said, sticking out a kunai to the throat of the now paralysed man on the floor.

Blood soared to the skies as Deidara's hand flew to the left after sliding his kunai past the throat of the citizen.

He heard only a few seconds footsteps race behind him as he was then next to the killed man on the floor.

"What the fuck Deidara!" the pink bundle of hell stood above him, fist still standing upright. "Why did you kill him!?"

"Why the fuck did you punch me, un!?" Deidara groaned, getting up and rubbing the side of his arm.

They both stood staring at each other for a few seconds, something they had become very used to in the midst of an argument.

"As I said, I have a job to do and he got in the way, un"

Sakura snorted and crossed her arms.

"I'm in the way, what will you do now?" she asked.

Deidara was fed up and so he grabbed her arm and tugged her forward, grabbing his bags of clay and setting the strap over his shoulder. They soon entered a gigantic stone building that was covered in snakes and spiders that slid under and over the green and purple vines.

--

It was dark. Extremely dark. Deidara's hand glowed in blue as he concentrated all of his chakra into his right palm and his left dropped Sakura's arm as she concentrated her chakra too.

After walking endlessly through shadowed hallways, Deidara noticed Sakura was limping and slowing down.

"Are you okay Sakura, un?" He asked, stopping to face her.

Her face had gone very pale and her eyes looked a deep shade of black compared to the bright green it had always been but when Sakura nodded, he put it down to the lack of light that had changed her appearance.

"I'll carry you because you're slowing me down, un" the blond said, gesturing for Sakura to climb onto his back.

-She did, and he began running at full speed through the narrow stone hallways, his feet giving off a light tapping sound with each step.

They arrived at a room which lead to a pit full of insects and poisonous snakes. In the middle of the pit lay a golden clay tomb.

"Bingo, un" Deidara smirked, laying Sakura down on the ground.

He got to work on creating clay spiders and soon enough they were all set in place.

Kicking away a snake that had slid it's way up past the pit, he told Sakura to get up and get going. He stood at the doorway waiting for her to move.

"Do you want to blow up, un?" He growled.

No reply.

"This isn't funny Sakura, get the fuck up, un"

No reply.

Her breathing had sped up but she lay quite motionless on the floor. Deidara hurried to her side and tried to drag her up by grabbing her arm. He stopped when he felt the icy cold texture of her skin.

Her panting became deeper and Deidara dropped her arm, shaking.

"Shit" he gasped, picking her up.

As he sped through the familiar narrow hallways, he reached for his clay and the tongues on his palm shaped a bird. When the stone hallways around him appeared bigger, he threw the clay bird out far in front of him and with a puff of white cloud, in seconds the bird had become human sized.

Jumping onto the bird he felt calmer as he had not been running as fast as he should have.

"Just wait Sakura, un" He yelled out to her, although she was lying in his arms.

His heartbeat was going crazy, he knew the exact time of explosion and feared they would not make it out, but alas, bright daylight stung his eyes from the end of the hallway.

There was a 5 second blur right before he and Sakura escaped the building.

His heartbeat returned to normal but _everything_ around him intertwined with the bright sunlight from outside. He felt the blond in his hair mix in with the shades of pink in Sakura's and as he looked back, he found his eyes staring into the beautiful colours of fire that beckoned him back into the darkness.

The clay bird soared into the bright blue sky and the building underneath set alight, exploding into a million pieces.

_Too close, un._

He nodded to himself, watching the fire eat everything up.

_I've never been scared of my art before, un._

Deidara's smirk disappeared when he remembered the shaking pale kunoichi in his arms...

--

They landed in the middle of a nearby forest and Deidara began to inspect Sakura's fragile body.

"I think you got bit" he said, fingers wiping away the blood that gushed out of two small holes in her ankles.

"Shit" she faintly laughed, eyes near closing.

"What do I do kunoichi? You're a medical nin right, un" Deidara's hands settled on her face to make eye contact.

"Su..Su.. Ouaa..Poison...then...spee" The kunoichi's tongue was loosing it's nerve and she coughed up blood, giving Deidara red freckles on his face.

"I'm guessing I have to suck it out and then spit, un" he sighed sarcastically.

Setting his face near her ankle, his lips locked onto the two bite holes and he began sucking out infected blood, spitting out every so often.

"That's...okay now" Sakura whispered. "Sit me up"

Deidara spat out the rest of the blood from his mouth and sat Sakura by a tree.

He watched eagerly as green blue chakra flowed from her palms to her ankle and the colour in her eyes and skin returned to normal.

There was a long silence.

"You scared me, un" Deidara said quietly after a few minutes of staring at the closed eyes of the kunoichi in front of him

He knew she was awake. Her eyelids would shake a few times and she would randomly bite her bottom lip.

"Mm, I'm sorry" she replied back, keeping her eyes shut.

Out of nowhere, Deidara felt the urge to hold her close to his chest. These feelings being so new, he did not know how to stop himself and soon, the cherry blossom's lips were pressed up against his chest.

_They feel so soft, un_

"wh..wh.. what are you doing?" she asked, half asleep.

"You looked so cold, un"

Deidara could feel Sakura's lips become a smile as she nodded and buried her head in his chest.

"Mm" she replied, before drifting off to sleep in the warm arms of Deidara, who couldn't help but to peck her forehead with a kiss

-_accidentally_

Before getting on his clay bird to fly back where they began their journey.

* * *

**End notes: wasn't sure how to end this but there we go! Uh oh Deidei is becoming a softie! ;3**

**I'll try my very very best to finish the next chapter soon! This chapter will deffinetly be the next part in the story.**

**Please r+r! Keeps me motivated :D**


	5. Marriage Is A Bang, Un

**Hey all. It's been way long, sorry. I've got GCSE's in less than two weeks so I've been trying to concentrate on studying for a while, except I realised how much I missed writing and decided to give you guys a shorter chapter this time, just because of all those pm's and reviews :D**

**Thanks everyone.**

**Please R+R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although Naruto isn't even mentioned, so why does it matter?**

* * *

_**Deidara**_

_Fuck, my head is killing me, un..._

_Wh...where am I, un?_

_..._

_..._

_.._

Deidara's eyes slowly opened to only be greeted with more darkness.

_Shit._

Although he was lying on his side, he could feel his arms had been twisted behind his back and something extremely heavy was wrapped around his wrists, pinning him down to the ground.

Moaning slightly, he tried to pick himself up except his body felt like stone and the _ribbon_ on his wrists were the anchor.

Suddenly, keys were heard gently jingling around from the outside and a great wall of light burst inside the room as the stone door flung open.

"Well, good morning" the voice said.

_It's a girl, un._

This darkened female figure bent down and stroked Deidara's face, brushing away his fringe.

"Such a pretty face" she whispered, irritating the blond ever so much more.

His mouth snarled at her and he shook her hand away with his shoulders.

"you should start treating your fiancé' with more respect" the woman said, standing upright again.

Deidara, as shocked as he was to hear the words 'your fiancé' coming out of this young woman's mouth, was more concerned with finding out who she was. His blue eyes squinted and strained through what little light shone through the half open door behind her but it was no use.

A very muscular figure suddenly appeared through the door and started stomping on towards the two.

"Oh, good. You're here! Take this man to my daddy, but first make sure he's clean. Daddy wont be too pleased if he's messy"

_I've heard that voice before. Who is she, un!?_

Deidara felt a sharp needle plunge into his neck and soon enough, the light from the door fled and he was unconscious again.

_**Sakura**_

It shocked Sakura deeply that she wanted to find Deidara.  
I mean, the man kidnapped her from her own home for _god knows what._

Tobi had been describing the _plan of action_ for the fourth time when Sakura gave up and got lost in thought. She was sure Tobi knew this too but the Uchiha probably was unsure of the plan himself.

"Got that Sakura?" He finished.

"Hm? Oh. Yes. Sure" The kunoichi mumbled, breaking free from the memory of the breakfast the other day. _He fed her strawberries._ _**Strawberries!**_

Inner Sakura began to argue with her, telling her there's nothing special about a strawberry from a criminal.

"Sakura" Tobi said. Sounding awfully serious

"What?"

"Please listen to my plan. I know you must be hesitant to save Dei-san, after all, he means nothing to you-"

"I wouldn't say nothing" Sakura shot out without thinking. _Damn._

Tobi had begun to smile sweetly at the girl.

"You know, I think you two would.." he began,

"would what?"

He continued smiling and gave a sigh, looking towards the sunset out of the muggy window. The pink orange glow had began to disappear off their faces as the sky outside turned darker.

"Nothing. Let's go" Tobi returned to a more serious tone and put his mask back on and shot out through the window.

"Mm" Sakura said, stepping onto the window sill and after a slight pause, jumped down into the darkness..

_**Deidara**_

The first thing Deidara saw after being jabbed in the neck was an eyeful of steam and the sound of running water was calmly echoing in the distance.

It barely took him two seconds to realise he was in a bath and he knew almost immediately he was most definitely being watched from afar. He didn't however realise how humongous this bath was until some of the steam became transparent.

"Whoa" he gasped out loud, taking it all in.  
he had never ever bathed in such a luxurious indoor bath before and certainly not in peace. Tobi had always been there to bother him.

"Then you are awake, master Deidara" a strong voice said behind him.

"Master, un?!" Deidara gasped again, slipping on the bath floor and flipping into the water.

"Might I assure you, you are still a captive, but you are miss Annabelle's fiancé. I will always obey my real master's orders before yours, but I am still in your power, sir"

Deidara was standing, no, more like stumbling in the bath, naked, listening to this great bulk of a man talk about power and captivity and _Miss Annabelle?!_

"Who's she, un?" the blond asked, blushing from the heat of the bath.

"Miss Annabelle? You have but already met her sir. Please get dressed, you have a scheduled dinner with Lord and Lady Kawakami very soon"

Deidara's legs gave in and he fell into the deep bath once again. By the time he had reached the surface, the man was gone.

_I've already met this Annabelle huh?  
I knew I'd heard her voice before but her name isn't Japanese.  
I'm sure I don't know any British women, un._

--

Deidara found himself sitting by a very large cherry wood table in a marble room a few minutes later.  
Why didn't he escape when he could of?_ Why why why, un?_

Truth was, Deidara was curious. Always had been. He just had to know who this Annabelle was and what the hell was her problem. He would blow them up as soon as his curiosity was satisfied.  
Except, all hopes for that died when he sat down at the table, guards everywhere, including the strange muscular man who called after Deidara's every need. He was apparently called _Yuu _and _Yuu_ had told the blond that he had numbed the chakra in the mouths in his palms, _"just in case"._

Yuu was quite a disappointment actually. He was rather old and wore a dark suit that made him look like a disfigured stick insect. His eyes remained partly closed, what looked to be because of exhaustion and he kept his head up high, not moving an inch.

After a great deal of silence, Yuu cleared his throat and walked over to French style doors.  
"Presenting, Lord and Lady Kawakami" he said plainly, opening the doors and bowing down to his masters.

The couple ignored their servant's bow and walked straight towards Deidara, eagerly stretching out their hands for a handshake.

Deidara stood up and shook their hands, still in awe.

_Their Japanese, Yuu's Japanese... so Annabelle, un?_

"Our daughter will join us momentarily, please sit down. Let us get to know you" the woman said, fluttering her lashes.

--

They had been talking for quite a while and Annabelle had yet to arrive.

Deidara tried his best not to snap sarcasm or too much wit past the Kawakami's way.  
Them having the advantage here. Deidara was basically standing on water, chakra-less.

Yuu cleared his throat which caught the attention of all three by the table.

"Miss Annabelle has arrived" he said, opening the doors.

There stood someone Deidara was _very_ familiar with.  
Those blonde curls, blue eyes, petite frame.

"Deidei!" She beamed in the most childish voice, holding her hands to her chest.

"Sakicho!?" Deidara yelled, kicking his chair back.

The girl ran up to him and pecked him on the lips

"Yummy" she whispered in his ear, nibbling the lobe. And all of a sudden, she returned to her childish self and held up a peace sign with her two fingers. "Good evening everyone!!" her voice was way too high and girly. Every guard and poor old Yuu replied to her "Good evening miss Annabelle" while her mother and father stared lovingly at the image of their daughter with her fiancé.

She wrapped one arm around Deidara's waist while the other held onto a large white bear and her blonde curls snuggled into his shirt.

_S.H.I.T, un._

* * *

**Finally Chap5 is up! Liked it? Hated It? Eeeeergh. Whatever folks :D You asked for it.**

**I actually didn't get stuck on this one, which is good.  
I'll try to update soon but if I don't get chap6 up by Thursday I don't think it'll be up until the Saturday after that (21****st****) My GSCE's finish on the 20****th**** so woo woo woo :D**

**Please review so I can know what you think so I can better it!**


End file.
